The Falling Of Endovier
by rubysunset
Summary: This is set before Celaena leaves Adarlan and she's with Chaol and Dorian and Nehemia (so not strictly acurate). But as you've probably guessed from the title they are going to try to free Endovier (pretend book 3 never happened). I've just finished Heir Of Fire and just really needed to write a fanfic because I sooooo can't wait for the next book. Rated T for chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo… just finished heir of fire and really needed to write a fanfic because its so amazing and I cant wait for the next one. Sorry this will be a short first chapter but I will work on it when I have more time.**

**And umm… disclaimer stuff.**

Celaena crouched on the ground, her midnight cloak a dark indigo in the sunset, the golden threads that decorated the bottom brought to life under the beauty of the ruby sun.

She rested her palm on the soil and knew that she couldn't be far away now. She would know this dry, pale dirt anywhere. She was just a few miles away from Endovier. A year she had wished to escape, and now she was running towards the birthplace of the icy terror that had enjoyed spreading though her veins day and night. She was running towards it of her own free will with only one thought dancing through her mind – she had to save them. People a thousand times better than she could ever be lay trapped in that vile death camp, dying all because of a king driven mad by power, and she was every bit under his control, desperately doing one thing to spite him. But deep down, she knew that was not the only reason. It was exactly this day three years ago that she and Sam had saved the slaves under the pirate lords grasp. Together they had caused problems for Arobyn, and now she would do the same for the king. A malicious smile spread across her lips. He would pay.

Celaena woke up to three angry faces staring down at her. She must have fallen asleep as soon as she had reached the cliff that looked straight over the death camp. She sat up self-consciously, brushing the sandy dirt off first her left cheek and then her shoulder, before looking up at the seething faces of Nehemia, Dorian and Chaol. She turned to watch Nehemia and then Dorian, before slowly, hesitantly, lifting her eyes to meet Chaol's. Guilt hit her like a punch in the gut and she resisted the urge to wince. His expression was hard and cold, but the worst part was watching it slowly crumple away, his eyes softening with relief that she was ok. Celaena stood up proudly, but then cast her eyes to the ground.

'I'm sorry,' She muttered. Chaol said nothing and Celaena turned to face the wide plains of the salt mines of Endovier, preferring to turn her back on the pained yet furious faces that were matched on her friends.

'So, what's the plan', Nehemia says, all pretence of her thick Eyellwe accent gone, and a cheeky grin spreading widely across her face.

**Please R&R I will write the next chapter as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally stopped being lazy and wrote this chapter. I don't own the books *stifled sob* and enjoy chapter 2.**

Chaol put his hand gently on her shoulders when they reached the bottom of the cliff face.

'Stop.'

Celaena had tears in her eyes. Hurting Chaol like this – going against everything he ever had been told – tore her to pieces. She fought not to let that tear fall, then she slipped neatly passed Chaol, head down.

She didn't anticipate his speed and before she knew it he was being lifted up in the air, coming to rest in Chaol arms like a baby. There wasn't any sign of strain on his face. She pounded his arms but made no impact.

'Put me down, now.' She attempted to say it with some dignity but it came out shrill, and desperate.

'No.' Chaol said smugly.

Just then Dorian and Nehemia finally made it down the cliff. Dorian grinned at Chaol, and he grinned back. They sobered up when they saw Nehemia's expression.

'What are you doing?' she asked Chaol, her neck raised and her shoulders held like a true princess, the authority in her voice undeniable. Chaol shifted awkwardly.

'Stopping her from doing something we will all regret.'

'No, she is finally doing something good. Don't stop her.'

'I can and I will.'

Nehemia shook her head, allowing herself a small smile.

'No you can't.'

'Yes I can.'

'No you can't.'

'Shut up!' Dorian interjected.

'Spoken like a true prince.' Nehemia mocked him, before starting to march towards Chaol, her arms raised up. She was planning to get Celaena free. She suddenly ran at Chaol, putting well-practised force behind every step until Dorian caught her arm, and pulled her back. She struggled, but it was no use.

The four of them stood in complete silence. Then Celaena and Nehemia shared a glance. Neither Chaol nor Dorian reacted on time. They sprang at the cliff face, using it to push them towards Chaol and Dorian.

They simultaneously swung a punch and when Chaol and Dorian ducked they skipped passed them onto the plains, laughing. But Chaol wasn't far behind them. Celaena put on a spurt and soon she was far ahead, but her sides were throbbing. She had never been quite matched with Chaol when it came to their morning jogs. Time to change that. She breathed deeper, ran at a steadier pace, and desperately tried to ignore the pain, willing herself not to look back.

Then she turned, stopping to breathe.

He was out of breath when he reached her, gasping for air. She attempted to disguise her own lack of air, but the truth was she felt badly winded.

'I am going into this and you cant stop me.'

'I know.' Chaol admitting his defeat surprised Celaena, and her expression softened. Chaol continued:

'But… I know I have to try, because If I lose you I can never forgive myself.'

They stood in silence, and Celaena slowly took a step closer and reached for his hand with her own shaking fingers.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'I know.'

'This is something I have to do.'

'I know.'

'Are you mocking me?'

'Only slightly.'

They grinned but then her face grew serious.

'It's now or never Chaol I have to go.'

Chaol drew his palm up to her hair, and pulled it back gently away from her face, holding it against the wind that was rippling through the plains.

'I love you.'

And he was already leaning into a kiss when she said 'I love you t –'

The kiss was deep, and gentle, yet she could feel an urgent edge to the way his lips crushed hers. She leaned in deeper, until one of her hands stroked through his thick hair, and the other feeling his side. He put his hand around her waist, drawing her closer, wishing upon everything that they could be together forever. But since the start they had known it was impossible. She drew away and he kissed her neck, but from the corner of her eye she spotted Dorian and Nehemia scrambling past eachother to try to find them. Nehemia stopped.

'Can't you two lovebirds stay away from each other for just a few minutes.'

Chaol looked up in surprise, and they both adjusted their clothes and looked away inconspicuously. Nehemia laughed outright at that, her laughter shaking the silence – it was not the elegant tinkle bell laugh of a princess, but a deep, crazed snorting giggle.

'Come back home Celaena.' Chaol's voice was hoarse, and it tore Celaena in two to see him like this.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Nehemia began to remove her jewellery, tucking it into a bag Celaena hadn't noticed her carrying.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm coming with you.'

Knowing she could do nothing about Celaena shrugged. Chaol looked horrified.

'She can go but not me?'

'You're too recognisable. You've probably worked with half the people here. Go back to the king. He needs to know you had nothing to do with this or he'll have you killed. You too Dorian.

They said goodbye then, Celaena waving a goodbye to Dorian, before running back to give Chaol one last, urgent kiss. Nehemia walked up to Dorian and he shook her hand, not knowing what else to do. That's when nehemia kissed him, a light brush of her lips to his cheek. A blush rose up to his face, and Celaena could have sworn Nehemia's cheeks coloured red too. Then they went.

'Sooooo….' Celaena said to Nehemia. 'You like him?'

**I thought I would write a longer chapter this time, if you like it I'll keep it. I hoped you liked this chapter – I know it was a bit lovey-dovey, but I couldn't help it. Also, im sure some of you do to, but I cant help but ship Dorian and Nehemia together.**

**So…. R&R whether you thought it was good/bad etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... since i really wanted to write some more here is a short inbetweeney chapter which i didnt really now how to fit into the story.**

**as always - i dont own the books... yet.**

Celaena and Nehemia were covered in sandy dirt. They stumbled forwards, but slyly, sneakily they crept in towards the mine. There was a cart full of people being brought in just then. Celaena saw children amongst them. Despite her memories, she didn't cry, but she was filled with rage. Her hands closed into fists at her side. She spat onto the dirt.

'I hate them.' She nodded at the overseer.

'Good. You'll have no trouble killing them.'

A woman ran screaming away from the cart. She lay unmoving on the ground with five arrows in her back before she had even gotten two metres away. Her body was hauled away.

'Shit.' Nehemia said, her usual eloquence abandoned. 'How do we get in?'

Celaena was quiet for a moment. 'I don't know.'

But then the guards turned away for just a second, and Celaena sprinted. It was their one chance and she was not going to blow it. She ran for the cart, jumping in and putting only a finger to her lips. If they were spotted now she would not have a weapon to fight with, not even an axe. They weren't spotted. She held on to Nehemia's hand, and they looked down at their toes as a guard came to haul people out. Nehemia went first, then her. She held on to the chain around her wrist, feeling the memories that she had never wanted to face again, feeling that desperate hopelessness clutching at her throat, slowly choking her into submission. Nehemia, who didn't know what would happen next, was terrified. As well she should be.

They reached the mines in no time, and the darkness that surrounded Celaena was all too familiar. It was the darkness she saw when she was deep in her own nightmares.

Nehemia saw the pain in Celaena's eyes, but there was nothing she could do to comfort her friend, when she herself was petrified. She saw her people and so wished she could help them, but right now she was as helpless as them. She could be killed now and nobody would notice. This place reeked of death anyway.

She saw the salt crystals blossoming amongst the mud, and she could not help but wonder how long they would be here.

**Hope you enjoyed it, im finding it quite hard to write the characters at the moment but i have already written a few chapters for much later so hopefully it will get much better. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**R&R**


End file.
